


Se samperin sänki

by Punajuuri



Series: Raapaleet (LaeppaVika) [1]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Cute, M/M, Tickling, little humour
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punajuuri/pseuds/Punajuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Entä jos en?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se samperin sänki

**Author's Note:**

> Tää olis sit meikän eka LV-ficci ja ensimmäinen raapale hetkeen :D
> 
> Disclaimer: En omista jätkiä tai tee tällä rahaa. Tarina on fiktiivinen.

”Zappis lopeta! Tuo kutittaa!” Rauski älähti ja yritti työntää Zappista kauemmas itsestään. Nuorempi naurahti ja painoi kasvonsa uudestaan Rauskin kaulaa vasten. Huulet koskettivat kaulan pehmeää ihoa pienillä suudelmilla.  
”Zappis!” pienempi älähti uudestaan ja siirsi kätensä Zappiksen hartioilta tämän rintakehälle.  
Siniharmaasilmäinen hymähti Rauskin ihoa vasten ja tarttui vanhemman ranteisiin. Zappis painoi toisen kädet patjaa vasten ja nirhaisi hampaillaan kevyesti kaulan ohutta ihoa. Pidempi tunsi huuliensa alla Rauskin nieleskelevän kiivaasti ja suuteli aataminomenaa. Sen jälkeen Zappis liu’utti huuliaan Rauskin kaulan sivua pitkin.  
Vanhempi vääntelehti epätoivoisesti ja yritti olla samalla nauramatta.  
”Aja sänkes pois enne ku jatkat yhtää pitemmälle, jooko?”  
”Entä jos en?”


End file.
